Forever and always
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: This is the follow up to forever? okay this might confuse you if you haven't read fovever? i don't inuyasha disclaimer i forgot to put it in there. PLEASE REVIEW A BUNCH OF PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS AND HAVEN'T SAID A WORD PLEASE R&R IT WOULD REALLY MEAN ALOT


Hahahaha I'm back with an epilogue! This is the epilogue to Forever?… and you had no warning hehe well anyway I hope you like it.

**Forever and Always!**

**A raven-haired maiden walked through the forest, holding a baby with one arm and holding hands with a little girl, she has her father's white hair and fuzzy white puppy ears. She has on a little blue kimono with pink Sakura's (cherry blossoms) on it, made just for her by her grandmother. She's now 3 years old. Sakura tugged on her mom's green kimono.**

" **Mamma, why didn't daddy and Shippo come with us?"**

**Kagome looked down at her daughter. **

" **Because your daddy's showing Shippo how to protect himself and how to hunt. Plus your dad doesn't really like new village's."**

" **Oh ok are we there yet?"**

" **No sweetie." **

" **Oh look at those flowers."**

**Sakura rushed over to pick a few of the purple flowers growing on the side of the path.**

" **Be careful."**

" **Okay mommy!"**

**Kagome looked down at the little hanyou in her arms and brushed his black hair out of his stunning amber eyes. She couldn't help but rub his cute ears. Although Yura had gotten his mother's hair color he looked just like his dad. Sakura on the other hand had her father's hair color but she looked like her mother, expect her eye color. She has light blue eyes; they're not sure where she got that from. Yura cooed and went to sleep.**

" **We're here."**

**Her daughter smiled and ran back to her mother giggling a little bit. As they walked into the village people stopped what they were doing and stared.**

" **What're those demons doing here?"**

**A big man and group of people headed they're way.**

" **Look at these flower's mommy they're so pretty."**

**Sakura said not realizing what was what was happening. She held the flowers up to her mother.**

" **Their pretty sweetie."**

**The people crowed around them. Kagome pushed her daughter behind her.**

" **What're you doing here wench?"**

" **Mommy what's going on?"**

**The man looked at Sakura then at Kagome.**

" **Mommy? I thought so…. You're the mate of a youkia aren't you?"**

**Kagome nodded.**

" **So what if I am."**

" **Get them."**

**In mere seconds the men had Kagome and Sakura.**

" **Inuyasha!"**

**The man hit her.**

" **Shut up wench."**

**They gagged her and tied her and Sakura up. Then they threw them into a hut. Someone put Yura in the hay since he was still asleep.**

**W/ Inuyasha and Shippo**

**" Inuyasha!"**

**White dog-ears turned to the direction of the scream.**

" **Mom's in trouble!"**

" **Shippo go home."**

" **But I want to go to!"**

" **Those villagers are already anger if we both go it'll make it worse."**

" **All right."**

**Inuyasha turned and took off running towards his mate.**

' **I told her not to go but did she listen no… oh damn it she has the pups with her.'**

**He sped up and made it there in a matter of seconds. The villagers froze when he ran into the town. The huge man walked up to him.**

" **Leave now half-breed."**

" **As soon as I get my mate and pups."**

" **I suppose you mean the miko and hanyou's."**

" **Yeah I do."**

**He smelled his mate's blood on this man.**

" **You better hope to hell you didn't hurt them."**

**The man smirked, Inuyasha growled and pushed him out of his way. He rushed towards the hut were their scent was coming from. He burst into the hut. Sakura looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks.**

" **Daddy? Mom w-won't wake up."**

**She'd cut through her binds and was gently shaking her mom. Her rushed to her side.**

" **Kagome wake up, come on koi wake up."**

**He lifted her off the ground a bit. She groaned and opened her eyes.**

" **Are the kids okay?"**

" **We're fine mommy. Your barriers worked."**

" **You won't leave here alive Hanyou."**

" **Watch me."**

**He told Sakura to get on his back then he picked up his mate and handed her Yura. He pushed through the crowd of villagers easy and when the big guy tried to get in his way he punched him in the face and walked away. He left his pups at Sango's house and headed home.**

" **Mom are you all right."**

**Kagome smiled at him.**

" **I'm fine Shippo."**

" **Shippo go to Sango's and help watch after the pup's."**

" **But I-"**

" **Shippo."**

" **Fine I'm going."**

**He left the house muttered about stupid Inu-hanyou's. Inuyasha set Kagome down on their bed.**

" **Where is it?"**

" **Where is what?"**

" **Your wound."**

" **Inuyasha I don't-"**

" **I can smell it so don't try to lie to me."**

**She sighed and moved her hand so he could see where the material had been ripped and was stained with blood. He went out and wet a cloth in the water bucket and came back and started cleaning her wounds.**

" **I'm sorry."**

" **For what?"**

" **I should've been there."**

" **It's all right you didn't know that those people were evil."**

**He half smiled. She touched his cheek.**

" **Are you okay?"**

**He looked down at her in surprise.**

"**I'm fine."**

**He finished banging her wounds and she sat up.**

"**This is all my fault."**

" **Inuyasha you didn't-"**

" **I knew those people would act like that , that's why I didn't want you to go. But I gave in and down your hurt."**

**He hung his head.**

" **Inuyasha, do you remember the day we made the wish on the jewel?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **What did I wish for?"**

"**To be with me forever."**

" **Exactly which means I knew what I was getting to I knew that some people wouldn't understand us and our kids but that doesn't matter to me I love you the way you are and I don't mind facing a few hardships with villagers if I get to stay with you."**

**He smiled at her. She was way to good for him he didn't deserve her but he'd figured out a long time ago that he didn't care about that all he cared about was keeping her forever and always. He kissed her gently. Then pulled away.**

" **I love you, Kagome and I always will."**

**She smiled.**

" **I love you to forever and always.**

" **Forever and always."**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Aww how sweet right? Please R&R I'll know if you read the story. Because the site tell's on you well it does if a lot of you read it which I hope you will. Anyway please R&R or I will be forced to have Taro get you. Right Taro?**

**Taro: Right.**

**I hope you liked it bye!**


End file.
